El orgullo de su padre
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Porque Clarisse quería ser su orgullo. Quería que Ares estuviese orgulloso de ella. Pero sabía que aquello iba a ser muy difícil. Este fic participa del "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fic participa del "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo.<em>**

* * *

><p>La noche caía en la nombrada ciudad que nunca duerme. Una niña, de unos once años, se ocultaba detrás de un gran contenedor, en las penumbras de un callejón de la ciudad de Nueva York.<p>

Clarisse soltó un suspiro. Se pasó una mano por su cabeza, alborotando su cabello castaño rojizo. Dejó lo que sujetaba en la mano derecha, para poder atarse un pañuelo rojo a la cabeza.

Un bufido exasperado sonó detrás de ella, y Clarisse rodó los ojos.

—Quieres hacer el favor de no dejar tu arma. Podrían haber monstruos al acecho.

—Por favor, Hedge. Tú estás aquí, y no dejarías que un monstruo se me acercase por sorpresa —replicó Clarisse, dando un bufido. Pero igualmente recogió su lanza del suelo.

—No puedes confiarte —gruñó el tal Hedge, acercándose a Clarisse—. He encontrado un viejo taller, dónde pasar la noche. Se encuentra detrás de esa esquina —Hedge señaló un pequeño callejón que estaba tras ellos—. He dejado la entrada abierta. En cuanto estés dentro, ciérrala. Yo iré a buscar comida en esa tienda de 24h.

—Puedo ir a buscar yo la comida —se ofreció Clarisse, quién no tenía ganas de quedarse esperando en un estúpido taller.

—No, no puedes —replicó Hedge—. Uno, son cerca de las dos de la mañana. Dos, la última vez que te deje ir a una tienda, acabaste dando una paliza al dependiente.

—Eso le pasa al idiota por llamarme guapa —bufó la niña.

—Así que ya voy yo, y tú vete al taller —Hedge empezó a caminar hacía la salida del callejón, antes de girarse—. Y si te encuentras con un monstruo, procura mantenerte con vida hasta que yo llegué a patearle el culo, con una cuantas técnicas de Chuck Norris.

Clarisse esperó hasta que Hedge se hubiese alejado del callejón, para soltar un resoplido por lo bajo. Entendía que el trabajo de los sátiros, como Hedge, fuese llevar sanos y salvos a los semidioses, como ella; al Campamento Mestizo. Pero... ¿por qué, en nombre de Hades, le había tocado a ella ser escoltado por el sátiro más belicoso de todos?

Siempre que se habían topado con un monstruo, Hedge quería entablarse en una pelea con él. No es que a Clarisse le importase, en realidad le gustaba, aunque resultase tedioso la mayoría de veces. Al fin y al cabo, su padre era Ares, el dios de la guerra.

Ares... Aquel simple nombre evocaba sensaciones diversas en el interior de la niña. Por un lado, una sensación de calidez, que sólo un padre te podía dar. Pero por otro, también sentía una sensación de abandono y resignación. Y Clarisse sabía porque.

Para Ares, sus hijas no eran igual de buenas que sus hijos en el arte de combatir. Para él, a ellas les faltaba la fuerza que únicamente tienen los hombres, sobre todo sus hijos.

Por esa razón, Clarisse quería demostrarle a su padre que ella también podía ser igual de buena que los niños de Ares. Superior a ellos, si hacia falta. Porque ella sólo quería ser su orgullo.

Clarisse llegó al taller que Hedge le había indicado. Se metió dentro y cerró la persiana metálica. No tenía ganas de que Hedge llegase y le metiese bronca por no seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Esa cabra estaba paranoica.

Dejo su lanza a un lado, apoyada en una pared, y se recostó al lado de ella, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Permaneció apoyada en la pared, sumida en sus pensamientos sobre como sería el Campamento Mestizo.

Hedge le había contado varias cosas sobre el lugar, como el ruedo de arena y algunas de las actividades que se podían realizar allí, como escalar una pared de roca con lava o jugar al Captura la bandera. También le había contado sobre el pino protector que había, aunque sonase triste a la mención de aquello, como si ese pino hubiese surgido por una especie de tragedia.

Un fuerte golpeteo le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Clarisse se incorporó, tomando su lanza. Se puso en guardia y aguardó. El golpe volvió a sonar. Aquel no era Hedge, Clarisse estaba cien por cien segura. Pero entonces, ¿quién era?

El gople se repitió por tercera vez, y la niña no pudo evitar tensarse al ver como se abollaba la persiana. Entonces sonó uno más fuerte que el resto. Clarisse se sobresaltó al ver el filo de algo negro que había surgido tras la persiana. No, definitivamente no era Hedge. Y aquello no le gustaba nada a la pobre niña.

Durante unos eternos segundos, no se oyó absolutamente nada. Pero entonces...

¡BUUM!

Fue como si una bomba hubiese explotado en la entrada del taller. En la persiana había aparecido un agujero cuando una enorme figura humanoide había entrado por ella, embistiendo con su enorme cabeza bovina, soltando un mugido.

Clarisse se quedó durante unos instantes paralizada. ¡Esa cosa era el Minotauro! No se lo podía creer. De todos los monstruos que Clarisse podía haber encontrado de casualidad, en medio de la Nueva York nocturna... ¡¿Y TENÍA QUE SER EL JODIDO MINOTAURO?! En cuanto pudiese, la hija de Ares iba a denunciar a la compañía de monstruos...

Pero tuvo que dejar sus fantasías de denuncia cuando el Minotauro fue derecho a ella. Fue entonces cuando Clarisse se fijó en el arma que llevaba. Una hacha, bastante grande, y de doble filo que tenía forma de omega, la última letra del abecedario griego.

Clarisse, por fortuna, pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Cuando el gigantesco ser blandió su hacha, Clarisse se agacho. Sintió el aire silbando encima de ella y, durante unos terribles segundos, se imagino que hubiese ocurrido si no hubiese reaccionado a tiempo. Tuvo un leve estremecimiento. Por fortuna, ese no duro mucho, y Clarisse se incorporó de golpe.

Sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo, la niña dirigió su lanza hacia el Minotauro. Éste, entendiendo su movimiento y lo que Clarisse quería conseguir, desvió la trayectoria de la lanza, usando el mango de su hacha, de forma que la lanza sólo le hizo un rasguño.

Clarisse sonrió. Esa lanza era el único regalo que su padre le había hecho. No era solamente una lanza normal y corriente. Además, estaba cargada de electricidad. El monstruo soltó un mugido, dejando caer su hacha. Sonriendo, Clarisse volvió a levantar su lanza, que chisporreaba emitiendo una tenue luz roja, preparada para empalar al Minotauro...

Dos fuertes y grandes manos la levantaron por el cuello. Por culpa de la sorpresa, Clarisse dejó caer la lanza, que repico en el suelo de cemento. El Minotauro había reaccionado antes de que Clarisse se lo esperase, y la había agarrado por el cuello, usando sus dos grandes manazas.

Ella sintió que estaba empezando a quedarse sin aire. Sus piernas se sacudían, queriendo golpear al monstruo en su estúpida cara de bovino. Sin embargo no podía. O él tenía los brazos muy largos o ella era muy pequeña. Puede que fuesen las dos cosas.

En cualquier caso, Clarisse no podía respirar. Sentía como el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones. Intentaba boquear, para poder llenar sus pulmones de aire. Pero no lo conseguía.

Y de golpe, cayó al suelo. Un peso mucho mayor, sonando cerca de ella, le había comunicado que el Minotauro también había caído. Clarisse lo pudo ver, como intentaba incorporase, sacudiendo su cabezota de lado a lado, atontado por un golpe.

—Vamos, muévete —dijo una voz junto a ella, que conocía muy bien. Era Hedge—. Mi fantástico golpe no nos dará mucho tiempo.

Clarisse asintió, aún mareada por lo acabado de ocurrir. Recogió su lanza, y salió corriendo detrás de Hedge, que estaba cargado con un par de bolsas de papel. Detrás suyo, oyó el mugido de frustración del Minotauro, furioso de haber perdido a su víctima.

* * *

><p>—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Hedge.<p>

Clarisse, asintió.

Se encontraban en otro callejón, alejados lo más posible de lo que podían, de aquel taller. Una vez se hubieran alejado, se ocultaron detrás de un pequeño callejón.

Clarisse estaba asolada. Aquella oportunidad había sido perfecta para demostrar a Ares que ella podía ser igual de buena que un hijo suyo. Pero lo había echado a perder. ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso a Hedge, y había tratado de mantenerse con vida? ¿Por qué no había intentado mantener las distancias con el Minotauro, en vez de permanecer en el mismo lugar? Tras lo de la lanza, Clarisse había podido alejarse. Pero no, simplemente había querido rematarlo y aquello casi le cuesta la vida.

—Duerme —le recomendó Hedge. hablando con un suave tono—. Yo haré guardia.

Clarisse asintió. No tenía ganas de protestar. Así que sacó el saco de dormir de su mochila y se metió dentro, recostándose en el suelo. Una vez allí, le dio la espalda. Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas a causa de la frustración. Pero no las dejó ir.

Porque Clarisse quería ser su orgullo. Quería que Ares estuviese orgulloso de ella. Pero sabía que aquello iba a ser muy difícil.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Bueno, nuevo one-shot. Esta vez con Clarisse como protagonista, antes de que ella llegase al Campamento Mestizo. **

**Algunas cosas que aclarar de este fic. Está idea, la plasme en _Leyendo Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo II_, pero hasta hoy no he podido escribirla. En cuanto a la llegada de Clarisse al campamento, fue un año más tarde que la conversión de Thalia en árbol. Razón por la cuál sale nombrada ya como un pino. Por último, en _El Mar de los Monstruos_, Ares afirma que le hubiese gustado más que un hijo suyo hiciese la misión en vez de Clarisse. Con lo cuál, se puede sospechar que piensa que sus hijos son mejores que sus hijas.**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
